


I giorni delle prime volte

by CamillaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: Da qualche giorno si mormorava che Derek Hale avesse fatto ritorno in città. La notizia non suscitò chissà quale clamore tra gli abitanti di Beacon Hills, nessuno la ritenne una novità degna di nota o così eclatante da farne un pettegolezzo di paese. Nessuno gioì dopo averlo saputo: i più, effettivamente, ne rimasero al quanto indifferenti. I più, ma non Stiles Stilinski.<br/>[STEREK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I giorni delle prime volte

I giorni delle prime volte

Da qualche giorno si mormorava che Derek Hale avesse fatto ritorno in città. La notizia non suscitò chissà quale clamore tra gli abitanti di Beacon Hills, nessuno la ritenne una novità degna di nota o così eclatante da farne un pettegolezzo di paese. Nessuno gioì dopo averlo saputo: i più, effettivamente, ne rimasero al quanto indifferenti. I più, ma non Stiles Stilinski. La prima volta che l'ultima new cittadina gli balzò alle orecchie sentì il cuore fermarsi di colpo, per poi sobbalzare ed infine fermarsi di nuovo. Quando Derek annunciò che voleva andarsene da Beacon Hills sapeva che gli sarebbe mancato, ma aveva capito ben presto come rassegnarsi davanti al fatto che non avrebbe mai più fatto ritorno. Prima fu difficile fare finta che quel burbero lupo non fosse mai esistito, poi trovò in quei brutti incubi che gli facevano spesso visita in quegli ultimi tempi, qualcosa che lo distraevano abbastanza da non pensare più a colui che se n'era andato con una parte di sé. Non gli piaceva pensare a quei brutti sogni come a qualcosa che lo aiutavano a non pensare a Derek, ma in effetti era proprio così: da quando erano iniziati tutto il suo mondo girava intorno a loro e non più intorno a colui che credeva sparito per sempre dalla sua vita.  
Circa una settimana dopo l'inizio del chiacchiericcio, nessuno però aveva ancora visto il giovane Hale; tutti ormai sapevano che si trovava nei paraggi, ma le prove nessuno le aveva. Fu proprio per accertarsi che fosse una notizia veritiera che Stiles decise di andare al loft dove il lupo viveva prima di andarsene dalla città. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere quanto fosse un tipo metodico e quanto fosse legato a quel poco che la vita non gli aveva strappato, il fatto che non avesse mai permesso la demolizione della vecchia casa Hale ne era la prova. Perciò a Stiles sembrò palese che Derek non fosse in altro posto se non chiuso in quel buio appartamento quasi completamente spoglio.  
Non sapeva bene dove avesse trovato il coraggio di andare fino davanti a quella porta, ma una volta lì non aveva più senso tornare indietro. Bussò: non molto deciso, ma lo fece. E quando nessuno gli aprì non si arrese: il padrone di casa non era di certo Mr Accoglienza e non sarebbe stato di certo quello a fermarlo. Ormai era deciso ad incontrarlo. Ripeté il gesto, ma anche in quel caso nessuno segno di vita dall'altra parte della porta. Bussò di nuovo. Ancora e ancora. Sembrava non stancarsi mai. Più passava il tempo lì davanti e più la convinzione che chi cercava fosse dall'altra parte della porta si faceva strada.  
-Avanti, Sourwolf so che sei lì, almeno quanto tu sai che io sono qui.-disse, dopo aver battuto i pugni sul portone di ferro per l'ennesima volta.  
Nessuna risposta.  
-Deeeerek! Deeerek! Dereeek Haaale! So che sei lì dentroooo...apri questa orrenda porta?-cantilenò.  
Erano ormai venti minuti che si trovava lì e Derek non aveva dato nemmeno un piccolo segno della sua presenza. Le mani dolevano a forza di battere contro quel pesante portone, ma non voleva andarsene da lì.  
-Io mi siedo qui, ok? Non me ne vado. Quando ti deciderai ad aprire mi troverai ancora al mio posto.-aggiunse, prima di sedersi sul pavimento del pianerottolo.  
Passò un altra mezz'ora e il forte rumore del catenaccio destò Stiles dal suo dormiveglia.  
-Quale parte di “se non ti apro vuol dire che non voglio ne vederti ne parlarti” non ti è chiara, Stilinski?-furono le prime parole che Stiles sentì appena mise piede nel loft.  
-Non saprei...forse le ultime due parole o forse le prime? Mah, comunque ciao anche te.-rispose deciso l'umano.  
-Che vuoi?-chiese ancora, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso il suo interlocutore.  
-Sei tornato.-affermò.  
-Mi sembra evidente.-  
-Come mai nessuno ti ha mai visto, ma tutti sanno che sei qui?-  
-Paese piccolo, la gente mormora...non lo so.-  
-Sei sempre lo stesso simpaticone.-  
-E tu il solito idiota. Constatato questo, perchè sei qui?-  
-Volevo parlarti...volevo già farlo prima che partissi, ma non ne ho avuto modo.-  
-Se te lo faccio fare poi te ne andrai?-  
-Cora non c'è?-  
-E' questo che vuoi sapere?-  
-No...c'è?-  
-E' rimasta in Sud America, dice che Beacon Hills ha troppi brutti ricordi.-  
-E tu no?-  
-Si, ma per me è diverso.-  
-Come mai?-  
-Lo è e basta.-  
-In meglio o in peggio?-  
-Ma sei qui per parlare o per interrogarmi?-chiese il lupo, iniziando ad irritarsi.  
-Per fare questo!-disse l’umano, con una decisione che nemmeno lui sapeva di avere.  
Si avvicinò a passi decisi al lupo, afferrò la sua nuca e stampò le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro.  
-Scusa...ora puoi anche uccidermi se vuoi, ma dovevo farlo. Mi sei mancato Derek, più di quanto entrambi potessimo immaginare.-  
Per un attimo il moro rimase come pietrificato da quella presa di posizione del giovane umano, ma poi fece l'unica mossa che l'altro non si sarebbe mai aspettato: lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo tirò con forza a sé.  
-Pensavo di averti già spiegato che le cose le fai bene o non le fai.-gli sussurrò, prima di baciarlo con talmente tanta foga da far perdere l'equilibrio all'altro.  
-Ora hai capito perchè avevo un motivo in più di Cora per tornare?-sussurrò di nuovo, quando si staccò leggermente da Stiles per farlo respirare.  
-Credo di si, ma se volessi rispiegarmelo non mi dispiacerebbe.-rispose, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
-Lo farò tutte le volte che vorrai.-  
-Perchè non volevi farmi entrare se dici di essere tornato per me?-  
-Ero sicuro che una volta che ti avessi rivisto non sarei più riuscito a trattenermi, ma hai insistito talmente tanto e così mi sono arreso.-  
-Io ho sempre avuto lo strano potere di sfinire chiunque con la mia insistenza.-  
-A me piaci anche per questo.-disse, mentre ancora lo stringeva.  
-Davvero? Io...io... ti piaccio?-  
-La tua erezione si sta scontrando con la mia già da po' e credo di aver appena toccato le tue tonsille con la lingua, pensi che possa fare queste cose con qualcuno che non mi piace?-  
-No, ma ero convinto che mi odiassi.-  
-Io do sempre quell'impressione. E poi perchè mi hai baciato per primo se eri convinto di questo?-  
-La mia vita ultimamente fa talmente schifo che volevo darle una svolta, facendo l'unica cosa che veramente volevo fare. Da quando te ne sei andato sono cambiate tante cose, io sono cambiato. Non so se sia quel cavolo di Nementon o cosa, ma non riesco nemmeno a dormire più di un paio d'ore filate senza avere incubi e spesso arrivano anche mentre sono sveglio, è tutto un grande incubo in realtà. Quando ho saputo che eri tornato, però la mia mente ha avuto improvvisamente altro a cui pensare e i miei mostri interiori sembrano darmi un po' di scampo, così ho pensato che ne valesse la pena tentare di provarci con te, che a quanto pare sei l'unica medicina che conta. Ne ho le prove, visto che quando te ne sei andato è successo il contrario, appena tu non ci sei i mostri aumentano.-  
-Mi dispiace, se lo avessi...-  
-No, tu dovevi andare e lo hai fatto, è giusto così.-  
-Ma ora non andrò più da nessuna parte, non senza di te almeno.-disse, riprendendo a baciarlo e sollevandolo di peso per le natiche.  
-Dove mi stai portando?-  
-Qui!-rispose, gettandosi sul letto insieme a lui.  
Ripresero a baciarsi. Le loro lingue si cercavano, lottavano l'una con l'altra. Le mani iniziarono ad esplorare parti che fino ad allora Stiles aveva esplorato solo su se stesso. Le erezioni iniziarono a richiedere di essere liberate e i loro bacini a spingere uno verso l'altro come se non avessero fatto altro da sempre. Le maglie furono le prima ad essere sfilate, seguite da entrambi i jeans e da tutto il resto. Ben presto i loro corpi nudi furono a contatto e questo creò non poco imbarazzo al giovane umano. Per lui era tutto così nuovo. La prima volta, la consapevolezza che stesse per accadere con un uomo, colui che era convinto di amare, ma pur sempre un uomo. Era stato tutto così improvviso che quando realizzò cosa stava per accadere il suo corpo si irrigidì improvvisamente.  
-Stiles, ehi, che succede?-chiese amorevolmente il lupo, a cui non sfuggì il malessere del ragazzo.  
-E' tutto così...boh...non so!-balbettò.  
In realtà non lo sapeva veramente quello che provava il quel momento, era tutto così confuso. Aveva desiderato così tanto quel momento ed ora che stata per accadere tutto gli sembrava così irreale.  
-Se vuoi che ci fermiamo, siamo ancora in tempo per farlo.-lo rassicurò Derek, posandogli delicati baci sui capelli.  
-No...solo che...non è che potremmo...se si può...andare un po' più piano? Ecco io...non ho mai...-  
-Lo so, Stiles! Lo so. So più cose di te di quanto tu possa immaginare.-  
-Hai indagato su di me?-  
-Un po'...Genim Louis Stilinski.-  
-Oddio! Ma quant'è brutto quel nome? Ho smesso di usarlo all'asilo, mi sembra...non so se sia peggio Genim o Louis. Ma come hai fatto a scoprirlo?-  
\- Ho le mie fonti, ma se ti può consolare io di secondo nome faccio Isaiah, in prima elementare ho minacciato la maestra perchè smettesse di chiamarmi così.-  
-Grazie!-  
-Di cosa?-  
-Di avermi distratto.-  
-Va meglio ora?-  
-Si!-  
-Ti prometto che andrò il più lentamente possibile e mi fermerò, sempre se sia possibile, quando e se vorrai farlo, ok?-  
-Mi fido di te!-  
Derek non rispose, ma riprese a baciarlo. Iniziò lentamente, come promesso, per poi arrivare a qualcosa di più intimo e profondo. Le mani percorsero la strada fatta poco prima, ma con meno voracità. Quando Derek arrivò a tenere tra le mani il membro di Stiles, quest'ultimo si irrigidì un poco, ma appena iniziò a muoverlo si sentì improvvisamente rilassato e a proprio agio, tanto che anche lui iniziò ad accarezzare con molta più disinvoltura il corpo dell'altro.  
-Vedi, basta poco per rilassarsi!-sussurrò Derek, prima di lubrificarsi il dito medio con la saliva per poi iniziare a preparare Stiles alla penetrazione.  
Le dita da una divennero due e il dolore di Stiles iniziò a farsi sentire…  
-So che fa male, ma ti assicuro che poi passerà…quello che proverai sarà molto più forte del dolore.-disse il lupo, poco prima di baciare il suo umano per distrarlo un poco dal dolore che le sue dite gli stavano procurando.  
-Ti…a…amo!-si lasciò sfuggire Stiles, quando il piacere iniziò a farsi sentire.  
-Scusa…mi è sfuggito…continua pure!-aggiunse, quando notò che le sue parole fecero uno strano effetto su Derek.  
-Non devi scusarti, non se quello che hai detto coincide con la verità.-gli sussurrò all’orecchio sinistro.  
-Io dico sempre quello che penso, ricordi?-  
-Si, un altro lato che amo di te.-  
-Si, anch’io ti amo…hai capito bene.-rispose affondando i suoi occhi verdi nello sguardo interrogativo di Stiles.  
Ripresero a baciarsi, sempre più famelicamente, ma l’eccitazione divenne ben presto troppa per rimanere fermi a quel punto. Derek inserì di nuovo le dita per essere certo che il suo amato umano sentisse il meno dolore possibile. Quando furono sostituite dal membro Stiles sussultò, il dolore era tanto e le spinte di Derek, se pur deboli e poco profonde, non lo alleviavano di certo.  
-Rilassati, Stiles…tra poco andrà meglio.-disse, prima di affondare ancora di un po’.  
-Lo spero…ahhh…-  
-Vuoi…vuoi che mi fermi?-Derek lo chiese, ma sperò in una risposta negativa, ormai sarebbe stato difficile per lui farlo.  
-No…co…ahhh…continua!-  
A quella risposta il lupo affondò più in profondità. Sapeva che per l’altro non era ancora esattamente una goduria quello che stavano facendo, ma doveva andare avanti. Per lui che ormai era già nel pieno dell’eccitazione e per Stiles che altrimenti avrebbe provato solo il lato peggiore di tutto quello. Spinse ancora, sempre più dentro e sempre più frequentemente; quando si accorse che finalmente il piacere iniziava a sovrastare il dolore di Stiles divenne tutto più bello per entrambi. Gemevano, urlavano i loro reciproci nomi come se non esistesse nessun’altro che loro e l’eccitazione cresceva sempre di più. Quando Derek capì che non mancava molto all’apice del piacere, prese tra le mani il membro di Stiles ed iniziò a masturbarlo allo stesso ritmo con cui affondava in lui. Vennero insieme, uno dentro il corpo dell’altro e il secondo tra i loro bacini.  
Prima di uscire dal corpo del giovane umano, Derek posò per un attimo la fronte su quella di Stiles: intendeva ribadirgli un concetto prima di staccarsi da lui…  
-Voglio che tu sappia che non ho detto di amarti solo per fare l’amore con te o per farti contento: l’ho detto perché lo penso davvero. Credo di amarti da sempre, anche se me ne sono reso conto solo quando mi sono allontanato da te.-disse, respirando non ancora del tutto regolarmente.  
-Io me ne sono reso conto la prima volta che ti ho visto, invece…è stato difficile far credere a tutti, soprattutto a me stesso, che non fosse così.-  
Dopo quelle reciproche conferme d’amore, Derek si stese al fianco di Stiles e lo avvolse come avrebbe fatto col più prezioso dei tesori.

Quella fu la prima volta di Stiles.  
La prima volta di Stiles e Derek.  
La prima volta che il loro amore prese vita.  
La prima volta che sentirono di essere una cosa sola.  
La prima volta che dissero di amarsi.  
Quello fu il giorno delle prime volte, ma di giorni come quello ce ne furono altri, molti ancora: ogni giorno è il giorno delle prime volte per Stiles e Derek.


End file.
